You Don't Know Me
by annalieses99
Summary: IN PROGRESS OF REVISION: Sequel to "No One Believes The God of Lies." The Avengers are taking the God of Mischief into their lovely home at Stark Tower. But when they go to get him, they find out something no one knew could ever happen to a prince. Warning: rape/non-con
1. Chapter 1

**VERY IMPORTANT: **Apparently Loki's birth year was around the year the Frost Giants and Asgardians were fighting and since they live to be about 5000 years old, someone did the math and that makes Loki around 17. I'm going with this age because in my last story he was raped around age 14. So this story takes place about 3 years later. Everything has happened in Thor, and The Avengers. I might make some references to Thor: The Dark World.

Thor and the Avengers walked down the hallways of Asgard's dark dungeons, their footsteps ringing loudly off the cold, stone walls. Thor halted his walk, quickly throwing out his arm, preventing the rest of the team from continuing on without him.

"Woah!" Tony called almost ramming into the god's gigantic bicep. "What the hell?" He spoke a mere few inches from the Thunderer's arm. Thor retracted his arm, bringing his finger to his lips. "Shh. Be quiet my friends."

Clint looked at Stark, "Yeah, _Tony_." He whispered, sending a jab of his elbow to the billionaire's ribs. Tony swung his head very dramatically to look at Clint and held a hand to his heart, looking very offended. "Well _excuse_ me!" He whispered back. "I didn't know it was illegal to-"

"Enough!" Steve whispered, stepping between the two teammates. "You two have been fighting this whole trip!" The momentary silence had looked promising, but sadly for Steve, that was not the end of the argument, and he let out a very tired sigh as it continued.

Tony stuck out his tongue at Clint. "He started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"My friends!" Thor turned towards the team, giving no more than a glance at the two bickering men. "My friends," he repeated, this time getting the attention of the archer and billionaire. "Look." He said, pointing to something behind him.

Tony stood on his tippy toes trying to peer over Thor's shoulder. "Hey big guy, mind telling us what's happening." Thor realized he was blocking the view of everyone and nodded, moving out of the way of his companions sight. "Thank you." Tony said not so politely.

The Avengers peered into a white cell from behind a corner. "Is that...?" Steve trailed off as he comprehended what they were all looking at. "Why are we spying on Loki?" the doctor, Bruce, questioned. "Shh." All the other Avengers shushed him in unison. Bruce raised his eyebrows and held up both his hands in defense.

In the white cell, a guard was holding Loki against a wall, but he wasn't doing it harshly. He was almost gentle with his touch. The guard seemed to be whispering into Loki's ear. Loki harshly turned his head away from the guard, causing the guard to chuckle.

"Oh, do you not like me talking dirty?" The guard held a mock face of sympathy, stepping closer to the black haired god, leaving no space between them.

"Please." Loki's voice wobbled, his eyes shut tight. He was pressed as hard as possible into the wall, trying to get away from his offender. "Please stop."

The guard gave a throaty chuckle. He leaned in, licking and sucking the prisoner's neck. His hand reached down and started to stroked Loki's member. "But we are having so much fun." The guard replied.

That was it. Thor erupted from his hiding place, jumping in front of the cell, revealing his presence. "What are you doing!?" Thor roared. Thunder growled in the angry sky above the dungeon, rattling the walls. Loki's eyes shot open as the guard bolted off of Loki.

"My- My prince!" The guard floundered, obviously very surprised at the presence of the golden prince.

"What," Thor pointed at the guard, the other Avengers coming and standing next to Thor. "were you doing to my brother!?"

"Nothing, I- I was just-" The guard shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "He- The prisoner threatened me. I was protecting myself." Thor turned his mighty gaze upon his brother. Did Loki threaten the guard? It was quite possible, but he was in prison. Why would he threaten if he is already defeated? Loki stood perfectly still, staring back at Thor as if in a trance. His face held a mixture of horror and joy, but he wouldn't even as much as blink.

"Right." Tony rolled his eyes. "Because you kiss everyone who threatens you."

The guard snarled at the 'metal man'. "You watch your words, mortal." Tony's eyes popped open, "Oh he did not just say that!" He turned to his teammates for support but did not get any, for Thor continued. "Loki, is this true?"

Loki's trance seemed to snap when he heard his name being spoken. He blinked his eyes and swallowed hard, realizing what had just happened. He focused his eyes to look at Thor and the Avengers. _Did... did they see us? Do they know?_ Loki turned his head to meet the guard's gaze, looking to see what he should say. The guard nodded slowly.

"Don't- " Thor intervened, making Loki jump. "look at him." He pointed to the guard. Thor was in a very sour mood and Loki saw that in his best interest, it would do good not to mess around with him. Loki dared not look back at the guard. The reason he wasn't sure. Maybe he was afraid Thor would scold him again. Or perhaps he was too scared to look him in the eyes. He glided his tongue over his dry lips, stumbling for the right words. "I- he- we were-" Loki swallowed hard again. "It is true." He gave a curt nod in hope to make his shaky voice seem more believable.

"He's lying." Natasha spoke. "For the god of lies you aren't very good at lying."

"Loki tell me what happened." The older god's voice was soft but still firm and ordering. He stepped closer to the cell, resting his hand on the world famous hammer of his.

The guard spoke up, "My prince he threatened me! He should be-"

"Enough!" Thor bellowed making the walls rattle again. "You mind your tongue or I will have it removed." He turned back to his brother. "Loki did you threaten the guard?"

Loki didn't know what to do. If he told the truth the guard would be very angry. And he isn't very kind when he is angry. But if he lied the guard would come back. But if he told the truth Thor would protect him from the guard. Right? _No. He didn't before. Why would he now? He thinks I'm pathetic. Everyone does._ Loki shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts.

"Loki. What happened?" Thor repeated. Loki looked up; his brother's eyes were caring. _No he is not my brother._ _He doesn't love me. No one does. No one ever will. I'm_ weak_. Pathetic. _

"Loki, answer me. Why was the guard here?" Thor continued to push, but Loki didn't respond. He only looked into the Thunderer's eyes. "Brother, why did the guard come to your cell?" Still Loki stayed quiet, debating the pros and cons of telling the truth. "Loki you need to answer me."

Finally Loki gave up and let his head fall, feeling as if he was not worthy to even hold it up anymore. The trickster's voice cracked. "I've been lying for so long-" Loki gave a weak laugh before he looked up at Thor through tear filled eyes. "Loki?" Thor whispered.

"He- The guard came to my cell because- because he wanted- he wanted to-"

"Loki it's alright." The older prince was becoming worried. Had Loki gone mad during his time spent in the dungeons? Loki shook his head. "No. No it's not. He was going to... r- rape... me..."

Thor's comforting face dropped. "What?" He whispered. He didn't know what to believe. Surely this was one of Loki's tricks. He loves tricks. Loki is many things but he is not a victim. He can't be! But Loki made no gesture that he was kidding. Something snapped inside him as Thor snarled furiously at the guard, who looked very uncomfortable.

"...again..." Loki added in a whisper. Everything became deafening silent. Not a single person in the room moved or even as much took a breath. A tear fell to the ground. A tear from Loki. Loki let his head fall again, only whimpering in the silence. Loki bit his lip to keep any more from coming out. He realized what he just revealed. What he had been keeping hidden for so long. _What was going to happen now? Surely Thor and his friends will mock me, saying I'm weak and a whore. They have every right to. I am weak. I am a whore._

"Loki..." Thor said grievously, his voice coming out weaker than he meant it to be. How could he let this happen to his baby brother? The brother he grew up with was... was raped? How? How is this possible?

"My prince! You can't possibly believe him!" The guard shouted, pointing and accusing finger at the trembling prisoner. "He only speaks lies!"

"Thor felt his rage boil up inside him. Never had he ever felt so much anger inside him as this. The thunder was much louder now and shook down the loose dirt from the ceiling. "YOU!" He roared, now gripping Mjolnir tightly.

"He is a lier! How can you possibly believe him!?" The guard instinctively reached for his weapon, preparing for battle.

"I believe my brother." And just as Thor was about to strike after the guard, Loki screeched "Thor! Don't! Don't hurt him!"

Thor curiously turned to the crying Loki, letting his hammer fall back down. He asked no questions when he saw the look in his brother's eyes. The look of desperation. The look of defeat. Without taking his eyes off Loki, Thor hollered,"Guards! Get this wretched man out! Take him to the deepest, darkest dungeon!"

At the call of the prince, several guards came rushing into the cell, seizing the guard, and started to pull him out. The guard screamed at Loki, "You whore! You deserved it! You loved it!" He threw his head back, giving an insane chuckle. He pulled and kicked and fought the guards dragging him out. "You should of heard him beg!" He screeched at Thor. "I'll be back and next time you won't stop me! I'll make you watch!" The guard promised before he was escorted out. As soon as the guard left, Loki fell in a heap to the floor, holding himself as he sobbed. Thor rushed into the cell and held his brother.

"Loki. Loki. Shh. It's ok. He is gone. You're ok. You're safe. Shh. It's ok." Thor comforted, squeezing his little brother tighter. "Loki the Avengers and I have decided to take you to Midgard." Thor rubbed small circles into Loki's. "You are going to live with us in Stark's mansion." Loki's nodded, quickly attempting to quiet his crying. He pulled away from Thor, wiping the tears from his eyes. "My punishment?" Loki sniffled.

"Father had found it acceptable for you to serve a part on Midgard, as long as it is under my watch."

Loki nodded, standing up as the blonde pulled him to his feet. "Ok." Loki smiled a real smile at Thor for the first time in many decades. "It would be nice to get a change of seneary."

Thor smiled back, putting his hand on his little brother's shoulder. He looked into Loki's eyes, "Everything will be alright." He pulled Loki into a hug before leaving the cell, Loki following him.

"Are we ready?" Thor asked the team. Loki stood behind Thor, looking at the ground.

"Uh, yeah." Cap glanced at Loki. "But shouldn't we put him in handcuffs or something?"

Thor turned back to look at Loki. "Loki do you swear not to try to escape, harm, or do anything to me or the Midgardians." Loki nodded.

"No, no, no." Tony waved his hands in front of him. "I want **at least** verbal proof he will not try to cut my throat out."

Loki looked right into Stark's eyes, and said sincerely, "I swear upon my life that I will not attempt to escape, harm, or do anything to Thor or any of the Midgardians unless it is in self defense." Thor gave a goofy smile to Loki. He turned back to his comrades and waited for their responses. Tony rubbed his go-tee meaningfully. "Hmmm. Alright. And you can't brake anything in my house."

"You have my word." Loki bowed.

"Alright, let's go." Thor said already walking to the stairs.

"Did anyone else see that?" Tony said. "The god of mischief just bowed to me!" The group had left and continued walking on, not bothering to listen to him. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who saw it!" He called after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yep it's official." Tony put his hands on his back and leaned backwards, earning many cracks and pops. "That was definitely the most awkward plain ride I've ever experienced."

Clint stepped out of the plain and breathed in the fresh air. "You know," he said, turning to Thor. "Maybe next time, your Heemdull guy can send us to New York instead of New Mexico."

"I am sorry." Thor nodded but said nothing more on the matter. "Would you please show me to my quarters?" He spoke to Tony.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Tony sighed, waving his hand in the air for his teammates... Well teammates plus one, considering he was inviting a criminal into his house, to follow him. Tony led them through the door on the roof through various hallways. It seemed like forever until they finally stopped.

"Here you go, big guy." Tony slapped a hand on the blonde god's shoulder, pointing to a tall, shiny, silver door. "This one's yours."

"Thank you." Thor nodded again, stepping forward, twisting the knob, and opening the door.

"Don't mention it. And you," Tony turned to Loki who was still had not taken his eyes off the floor since they boarded the plain. "Reindeer Games, are across from Thor." Tony pointed to an identical door almost exactly across from Thor's. Loki looked up for the very first time since he left his prison. He met the eyes of all the Avengers, not knowing what to expect. Sympathy? Pity? Disgust? He locked eyes with Stark and nodded his thanks, walking past him to enter his room.

"Hey, uh, try not to start a fight with your brother." Tony called out after him. "This is a no norse god fighting zone."

Tony got no response but the _click _of the door closing shut. "I don't trust him." Clint frowned, folding his arms. "We know. You keep saying it." Natasha retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"You trust him?" Clint raised an eyebrow curiously at the redhead.

"No," She shrugged. "But he seems kinda shaken up from that guard."

"No arguing guys." Tony interrupted, starting to walk away and down the hallway. "I'm too tired for this."

"How do we even know he's telling the truth?" Steve asked, ignoring Tony's last remark. The rest of the group continued to follow the billionaire through the twisting hallways, until they came out to what seemed like an all purpose living area.

"We could always do a rape kit test." Bruce suggested. A heartbeat of silence passed as the group pondered the idea. But eventually Tony snorted, breaking the silence. "Good luck getting him to agree to that."

"Well he technically is still a prisoner." Clint pointed out. "We could always make him do it."

OOOO

"What?" Thor raised his eyebrows in utter shock. "I don't understand." He really was confused as to why his friends wanted to go to such extreme measures, when he had already said he trusted Loki.

"It's just to make sure he's ok." Bruce calmly explained, using his hands to emphasize his point. He was sitting across from Thor with the team behind him, trying to get the thunder god to agree to their plan.

"And to prove he is lying." Clint added from the back of the room. Bruce closed his eyes and sighed, his fingers finding their way to his face, rubbing back and forth on his forehead trying to push away the headache he was sure to come.

"Loki isn't lying!" Anger swarmed Thor as he shot up, almost knocking over his chair. "I know my brother!"

"Oh do you?" Clint pushed, getting up from the wall he was leaning on. "Did you know he was raped?"

Thor squinted his eyes at the archer, lightning striking just outside the window. "Watch you words!" Thor growled, his voice almost sound like the thunder outside. A heavy rain started to pound against the window as Thor took a defensive stance.

"Great." Tony mumbled to no one in particular. "My car is outside."

"Hey!" Steve yelled, stepping in between the two Avengers and spreading his hands out as if to create more distance between the two. "Clint there is no reason for you to start a fight. And Thor the test isn't to prove anything. It's just to see if Loki is physically ok." That was a lie and Steve knew it. But to tell the truth, he didn't really know if Loki was lying or not. And if the test could tell him the answer, then why not try?

Thor looked hard into the doctor's eyes, his stare not wavering. But then without warning, he shut his eyes and let out a frustrated breath, sitting down. Thor ruffled his eyebrows thinking over the two arguments Clint and Bruce presented him with. "Fine." He moaned, almost sounding as if he regretted his decision before he even said it. He looked up at the doctor with reluctant eyes. "You can do it."

OOOO

"You want to what?" Loki's eyes popped open. He put down his book and looked at all the Avengers individually, trying to fond any hint, any clue that anyone of them was lying. They weren't.

"Told you he wouldn't agree." Tony snarked, looking as if he couldn't care less.

"Look Loki," Bruce tried to speak as comforting as possible. "We just want to make sure that you aren't torn up inside."

Loki looked back at the doctor. He smiled and chuckled saying, "It happened over three Midgardian years ago! I'm fine!"

"Loki," Thor stepped forward from the group. "Please just let them do the test." Loki looked into his brother's eyes. He saw nothing but sympathy and desperation. _Why? Why would you care? You've never been there for me. _Loki stood up. "This is exactly why I told no one." He shook his head at Thor. "I don't need your sympathy. And," Loki pointed a finger to Bruce. "I don't need to prove anything to you." With that said, Loki left the living room in a frenzy.

For a time no one said anything, all waiting for someone to speak. But no one did. Thankfully Steve finally broke the awkward silence. "Well that went well." And again it was quiet.

"We could always force him to do it." Clint brought up. Thor pointed his annoyed glare at the archer. "Or not." Clint weakly held up his hands in defense, looking anywhere but at the powerful norse god that could crush his skull in his hands.

"Why do we need this proof?" Thor's face fell. "I believe Loki. Is that not enough? Have I not earned your trust, my friends?"

"No, Thor, that's not it." Steve elucidated, trying to reassure that by no means was this his fault. "We just don't trust Loki."

"He did blow up, like, half the city." Tony notified with a shrug of his shoulders, walking towards the bar.

"And," Natasha asserted, her eyes following the billionaire as he walk across the room. "He is the God of Lies, right?"

"I have known Loki for my whole life. Please. Let me try to talk him into it." Thor compromised, looking for any other possible way around the test. He met all the eyes of his friends, silently begging them.

"Alright." Tony took a sip of his scotch, walking back to the center of the room. "Good luck." Thor smiled and nodded, walking back to the hallway leading to Loki's room.

OOOO

"Loki?" Thor gently knocked on the door. "May I come in?" Thor waited patiently, but when it was apparent there would be no answer, he entered the room. Loki was lounging in the center of the bed, reading a book.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Thor walked over to the bed and sat down. Loki paid no mind to the other presence in the room and kept on reading as if nothing was there.

"Brother, I-"

That grabbed Loki's attention. Loki slammed down his book and looked Thor right in the eyes. "You have **no** right to call me that!" Loki angrily clamored, putting great emphasis on the word. "You weren't there. You never were!"

Thor was momentarily shocked by the younger god's response and was left at a lost for words. He opened and closed his mouth several times, looking for the right words to say. "Loki I'm sorry." Thor stumbled.

Loki squinted his eyes in disbelief. "Get out."

"Loki, please listen to what I have to say."

"Get out!" Loki yelled louder. Thor looked up innocently at Loki, but got up and left anyway. Not because Loki wouldn't listen to him, but because of his fear of upsetting his brother even more.

OOOOO

For the next seven days no one brought up the subject of Loki's rape or the test, and the two brothers didn't try to gnaw each others heads off, so, yeah, it was a good week. And the weird thing was, Loki seemed to be making friends. No not friends, Loki Laufeyson doesn't have friends. He was getting along with the Avengers. Steve liked reading, Tony was curious about why things worked the way they worked, Bruce was studying to become smarter, and the two assassins, well, he like sparring with them.

"Hey, uh, Loki." Loki looked up from his book about potions to find the Captain standing in front of him. "Uh, the team and I, well we've been talking and,"

Loki raised an eyebrow, looking at the rest of the team sitting in the various chairs and couches around him. "Well, we think talking about your... incident..." Steve paused awkwardly. "...will really help you."

Loki closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. He put down his book and looked into the team's eyes. "I'm afraid you will have to be a bit more specific."

"Uh..." Steve, feeling very uncomfortable, looked at his brown boots. He did not want to be the first one to mention Loki's rape, but being the captain of the team, he felt as if it was his duty. But when the time came to actually start the conversation, it was a lot harder than he ever thought it would be.

"Loki you know exactly what he is saying." Thor uttered a little annoyed, not wanting to have this conversation more than anyone else.

"Oh?" Loki mocked. "You want to know the dirty details, do you?" He felt an evil smile creep upon his face.

"Loki, no." Thor began. "We want you to-"

Loki cut off his brother, "You want to know how he pinned be down so I couldn't fight him off?" When all he got was slightly appalled looks, the black haired god continued. "How he fingered me open!" Loki felt the tears brimming behind his eyes as he brought back the unpleasant memories that he had bottled up for hundreds of years. If this is what they wanted to hear then he would tell them.

"Loki, stop." Thor spoke softly, his eyes slightly watering too. But Loki looked directly at Thor. "How he pushed into me so far I was sure I would rip in half!" Two big tears rolled down Loki's face for couldn't hold back the them any longer.

"Loki, please stop!" Thor begged, closing his eyes, not wanting to hear any of this.

"How he grunted into my ear as he pounded into me over and over again!" Loki yelled, standing up, his tears dripping onto the floor. He clenched his hands tight in anger until his knuckles turned white. His face was starting turn red and blotchy from his yelling and tears.

"Loki! Stop!" Thor stood, shouting back. Loki immediately shut his mouth. He was expecting disgust and hatred, not to be yelled at.

"Loki, brother, I- I-" Thor stepped forward, but Loki stepped back. Thor sighed and wiped the few tears he shed during his brother's descriptive memoir. The rest of the team sat in silence, watching the two god's. A great pause fell upon the room as Loki stared at Thor and Thor looked sadly back at Loki. After a sniffle and a wiping of his nose, Loki said, "I hate you." and ran into his brother's arms. Thor was slightly surprised at the sudden action, but none the less tightly squeezed his hurting brother, hoping to comfort him the best he could.

"Loki, I will never let that happen to you again." Thor spoke into the younger god's ear. "I won't let that monster near you ever again. I promise." Thor gave a reassuring squeeze at the end of his obligation. Loki sniffled into his brother's shoulder and held on tight to him, never wanting to let go. For the first time in a long time he felt safe. Protected. As he pulled away and wiped his eyes, he looked at Thor. _I can't trust anyone. He will hurt me. Everyone does._

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Loki said and left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes, I will also order that." Thor thoughtfully stroked his beard as he closely inspected the Red Robin menu in front of him. The other's sat around the big circular table, patiently waiting for the god to order.

"Ugh." Loki rolled his eyes. Well some more patient than others.

"What?" Thor innocently looked at his brother as the waitress took the menus and walked away.

"You always have to get what I get." Loki annoyingly answered, folding his arms in front of his chest, turning his head away from the Thunderer.

Thor let out a great chuckle. "That is because you always pick the best food, brother!" He smiled as if it were common sense.

Loki's face turned sour the moment the blonde god finished his sentence. "How many times must I remind you." His voice fell to an angry growl as he slowly twisted to look at the blonde. "I'm not your brother."

"Hey, hey, hey!" The Captain parted. "Let's not fight here. Not in public." He glanced around to see a few other tables looking in their direction.

"Loki!" Thor continued, ignoring the Captain's reasoning. "You speak nonsense!"

"Do I?" Loki defended, pretending to be concerned. "Thor, listen. We don't have the same blood. We don't have the same parents. We aren't even the same species!" Loki's voice rose louder and louder after each statement.

The noise of the busy restaurant dropped. "Guys." Steve whispered. "Please, let's do this later." This time every table was looking at them.

"Loki that does not matter to me." Thor responded.

"Wait." Clint leaned in as if to join into the argument. "He isn't Asgardian?" He pointed to Loki who was pouting in the corner of his booth. Thor said nothing but just looked into the archer's eyes wistfully.

"Wait, what?" Tony bewildered. "When you said adopted, I thought you meant like same planet adopted."

"Ok," Steve said, grabbing Bruce's arm, who was sitting next to him, and started pulling him out of the booth. "Everyone out. We're leaving."

"Yeah, agreed." Natasha followed them out. They all stood and scooted out of the tight booth, walking out of the Red Robin, Loki refusing to look at Thor.

The moment they reached the parking lot, the arguing commenced again. "You're being childish." Thor provoked.

"No!" Steve whined. He just wanted to have one nice meal without fighting. Just one. But with the two gods here, his dream seemed impossible.

"Me!" Loki was astounded. "A child? I'm not the one who pouted for thirteen days because I couldn't find my cape."

"Guys, come on!" Steve begged, shielding his face with his hand, trying to walk as fast as possible to the car to avoid more people pointing and staring at them.

"That was one time!" Thor bellowed, pointing one finger up as if to emphasis his point.

"Oh right." Loki rolled his eyes again. "The other times were much longer than that."

"This is gonna be a long ride." Steve dreadfully mourned as he opened the car door.

OOOO

"This doesn't look very appetizing." Loki looked in disgust at the slimy food before him. He picked it up and gagged as the grease drizzled off onto his plate. The fumes of the food created a great distaste for Midgard food for the younger prince.

"Well thanks to your little fiasco at Red Robin." Tony gave a chastising look at the two gods. "We had to order pizza instead."

"Not my fault." Loki poked at the fatty ailment, uninterested.

"Oh, so it was mine?" Thor guarded.

"Stop." Steve growled. He was seriously getting tired of this.

"Here." Natasha held out her empty cup towards Loki. "Why don't you go fill this with more Coke." After a pause of deliberating, Loki stood taking the glass cup, and walking towards to counter.

As Loki approached the counter with the various sodas and drinks he idly searched for the soda of choice but only found the empty bottle.

"Ms. Romanoff," Loki spoke. "There is none left of the Coke. Perhaps you would like to choose anoth-" Loki cut short as he turned around to face back to the group.

"Yeah just get me-" Natasha's eyes popped open as she looked back at Loki. "Gu- Guys." She stumbled. The rest of the team looked back and were astonished at what they saw. They stopped as if they were frozen in time.

"Hello." The guard smiled evilly. He stood only a few feet from the black haired prince. The glass cup slipped from Loki's hand and crashed to the ground as he stared in horror at the man before him. His muscles locked, trying to decide whether to fight or flee.

"Miss me?" The guard softly cackled at the terror written on the young prince before him.

_How? How is this possible! He's…. He's supposed to be in prison! This can't be happening!_ _This isn't possible! _Loki's mind seemed to be racing a mile a minute and slow down to the speed of molasses at the same time. He stood petrified in fear.

"You!" Thor shot up from his seat, immediately wielding Mjölinr.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The guard tisked, throwing a round bottle full of orange liquid at the seats the Avengers currently occupied. The bottle crashed to the floor, spreading its contents all over the floor. An orange dome rose from the ground surrounding the heroes.

"What is this?" Clint asked glancing in every direction around him. Thor struck at the wall with all his might, but nothing happened.

"Mmm that won't help." The guard shrugged acerbically.

"Thor." Natasha rose, standing next to him. "What is this?" She repeated Clint's question, putting her hand on the barrier. It lit up where she touched and did not seem to be easy to break.

"Force field." Thor growled, squinting his eyes menacingly at the intruder. He knew he couldn't break it. The only one who knew how to get through force fields was Loki.

"Sir." Jarvis spoke, his British voice echoing throughout the room. "There is an intruder in the tower."

Tony rolled his eyes and dropped his head back. "Yeah, thanks Jarvis."

The guard stepped closer to the unmoving Loki. "You see," He spoke merely a foot away from the black haired god. He turned his face to look at Thor. "I told you I would come back." He smiled evilly as he walked towards the trapped warriors.

"How did you get out?" Cap asked, clearly confused at all the new technology… no not technology… magic.

"Getting out of prison was the hard part, but everything from then on was as easy as it gets." He turned half back to Loki who was watching him with tentative eyes. "You know Malitiosus, right?"

When Loki didn't even as much as blink, the guard twisted back towards the Avengers. "Well, Malitiosus is a potionist. He helped me escape because I promised to bring him," The guard pointed towards Loki, quivering behind him. "back, so he could have a go at him."

"You keep your grimy hands off him!" Thor shouted, making the walls rattle, but the force field remain solid. The thunderstorm outside raged, showing the Thunderer's emotions.

The guard just snorted and walked back to the trembling Loki. As he walked in a circle around the sorcerer, looking him up and down, Loki stood perfectly still. "Still damn sexy as ever." The guard remarked, smiling.

The guard stopped in front of Loki. Keeping his dirty smile, he leaned in and started to suck on the anemic man's lips. _Ah, no!_ Loki's eyes flicked open wide, his hands finding his attacker's shoulders and pushing with all his might.

The guard, not expecting this fell backwards, but caught himself just in time to avoid hitting the ground. Loki, slightly shaken from the occurring events, stood up tall, put on his best brave face, and spoke, "I've grown stronger."

"So you have." The guard stood up tall, mimicking the teenager. Taller than Loki. "But you're still weak." He naughtily smirked. "You're still that scared little boy." He stepped closer to Loki, grabbed his arms, and pulled their bodies together, leaving no space between them. Their faces meeting once again.

"Loki!" Thor yelled, from behind the wall of magic. All the Avengers watched attentively at the happenings before them. "Fight!"

Loki comprehending his brother's words grabbed a kitchen knife behind him and swung blindly at the guard, hoping to hit something.

"Ahh!" The guard stumbled away, clutching at his face. "You ungrateful bitch!"

Loki gripped his weapon tighter. "Stay. Away. From me!" Loki growled, his face contorting into so many emotions, not even Loki knew what he was feeling. Fear. Worry. Dread.

The guard charged at Loki, yelling angrily with each closer step. He seized the prince's arms, firmly squeezing them. Loki let out a small pained cry and kicked the guard, releasing his arms. He swung at the guard again, striking his armor.

"You foolish boy." The guard charged and tackled the prince to the ground. Loki being quite shocked took a moment to register where he was. The guard sat down, straddling Loki and grabbed his wrists, pinning one on each side of his head. _No! Get off! Get off!_

Loki pushed and struggled with all his might, trying anything to get the horrendous man off him. The fall had knocked the knife out of his hands and he was now defenseless. _Please. Please no. Not again. Please not again._

"Stop!" Thor begged. "Why are you doing this?" He felt as if his world was falling apart, watching his brother fighting and loosing. He would do anything to switch places with his brother. If he could only get his hands on that man!

The guard chuckled shaking his head. He turned to look at the angered and saddened Thor. "Well your little brother here." He gave a painful squeeze on Loki's arms making him grunt in pain. "He is just so sweet. He is like peaches." The guard looked back at the teenager pinned beneath him and smiled. "And I could eat peaches **all** day."

This uncomforting explanation made Loki start struggling all over again, writhing and squirming. "Leave him alone!" Thor screamed, hitting the force field again, making all the other occupants in the bubble step back, for it shook quite fiercely.

"You keep quiet or I'll make it so much worse for him!" The guard threatened. When he saw Thor had shut his mouth, he leaned down and kissed Loki's neck, sliding a hand beneath his pants. It took everything Thor had to keep himself from yelling at the gruesome man feeling and grabbing his baby brother.

Loki whipped his head to the side, squeezing his eyes closed, trying to pull away from the guard. Although his eyes didn't stay closed for long, for they popped open when the guard probed a finger at his entrance. _Oh gods, please no!_

He looked his offender strait in the eye. All he saw was lust and greed. As the finger slipped inside, Loki released a muffled grunt. "Remember last time?" The guard teased him as he slipped another finger in. "How much fun we had?" A third finger entered, pushing in and out again. "I'm so glad I'm the one who took your virginity."

Loki blinked back the tears, trying to be strong. The Avengers were watching him. Thor was watching him. He couldn't be weak. Not now. The guard pulled his fingers out and took out of his belt, a knife, which he sliced the prince's shirt with. Loki watched with terrified eyes as the guard gave a swift tug, ripping off his shirt, and tossing it to the side.

"Stop. Stop!" Loki ordered, twisting every which way to shake the guard off him. But the guard was too heavy and strong. "Get off me!" His voice trembled, and his body shook with fear. He knew how this was going to end.

The guard softly shushed him. He took the knife and gently trailed it along the prince's fine cheekbone. "You're so damn sexy, you know that?" Loki watched the knife intently as it moved from his cheek down to his chest. He took calm breaths attempting to stay calm. _Shhh, calm down. Everything is fine. I'm ok. I'm fine._

"You're mine." As the guard spoke he pushed down hard with the knife, breaking the black haired god's perfect white skin. "You will **always **be mine!" Loki screamed in pain as the guard carved into his chest. It felt as if he were being skinned alive.

Thor, who could not bear to watch, turned away his head, wincing every time his brother howled in agony. It seem as forever until the screams of pain turned to whimpers and the guard hummed a sound of approval.

Loki lay on the ground, his hands free, but not bothering to fight against the guard because of his excruciating pain. The guard leaned back to admire his work. "Now no one else can claim you." The guard leaned back down, talking into Loki's ear. "Now comes the fun part."

The Avengers watched in silent disgust as the guard sucked and licked Loki's neck and lips. The blood from his chest drizzled onto the cold marble floor.

"P- Please stop." Loki gasped as he felt the guard's aroused member, press into the inside of his thigh. The guard paid no mind to him and slipped down Loki's pants and then his.

"No, no!" Loki mumbled as he was forced to open his legs. As the prince felt the fat head of his rapist cock press against him he suddenly found his voice and yelled, "Stop! Please! Please stop!"

With one big thrust the guard shoved into the younger god with all his might. Loki's macabre screaming was so disturbing, even the guard paused for a minute. The black haired prince bashed his head into the ground over and over again. The pain was so intense, everything burned, and he felt himself tearing from the guard's massive size. Loki's vision started to blur as his offender pushed in further and further.

"Hey!" Loki felt a hand smack against his face. "You fucking stay awake." Loki blinked hazily, tears gushing down the sides of his face. As the guard slowly pulled out, Loki couldn't help whining in pain. Every time the guard pulled out and pushed in Loki moaned in agony.

"You're still so fucking tight!" The guard grunted, started to speed up his thrusts. Loki lay motionless on the ground, being pushed back and forth with the powerful thrusts of his rapist. With every grunt from the guard, he started pumping harder and faster.

Loki felt the familiar blood trickle down his thigh. _What did I do to deserve this? _The dirty breaths and moans of the guard became louder and his thrust came faster. _I'm a whore. I'm dirty. I do deserve this._

The guard gave one final thrust, burying himself farther into Loki than the prince thought possible, making him shout. As the guard released himself into the teenager, Loki chocked back his sob. The guard collapsed onto Loki, still inside him. They lay there, the guard breathing heavily.

Finally the guard pulled out and lay next to the bleeding man next to him. "Oh gods that was amazing."

Loki silently cried. He had to be strong. He isn't that little boy anymore. No one was here to comfort him. He was alone.

"You know," The guard turned to Loki, tucking his member back into his pants. "Since you are mine." The guard stood up, admiring his work of the prince drizzling blood and semen onto the ground. "I think I should just kill Malitiosus and keep you to myself!" Loki just lay there, staring up at the ceiling. His body had been abused and it hurt to even breath.

"You're a monster." Thor spoke, his voice cracking. His face was red and cloaked with tears.

"Oh no." The guard laughed. "I did him a favor." He pointed to the broken man on the floor.

"Now don't worry." The guard smiled down at Loki. "After I've killed Malitiosus, I'll come back for you." The guard turned back to the Avengers, smiled, gave a farewell, and threw another potion to the ground, teleporting him away.

The silence following, was deafening. No one dared to speak. All eyes were on Loki who stared only at the ceiling tiles above him. Everything was in slow motion. Loki blinked slowly as the pain swallowed him. It happened again. He had been raped again. _I'm weak. I'm nothing. _The tears still dripped from his face.

"…Loki?..." Thor's meek voice called out. "Loki, can you…. Can you free us?"

Loki didn't respond. He didn't even as much make a gesture that he even heard him. Thor began to weep again, looking at the lifeless shell of his brother. Natasha stood up, putting a comforting hand on the shoulder of the thunder god.

"Fury is coming." She rubbed her hand back and forth. "Jarvis notified them." She followed his gaze to Loki. "It's gonna be alright. He's gonna be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

_Buzzing. Buzzing everywhere. Noise. Too much noise. Ahh! Make it stop!_

"Hey I think he's waking up."

_Bright light. Too bright. It hurts. It hurts!_

"Oh yeah, look guys."

_Are those faces? Is that… Who is that? Thor?_

"Hey Loki." Thor gently smiled. "How are you feeling?" Thor moved his hand to softly caress the younger god's face.

"Wha-" Loki scrunched his face in pain. He blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the many faces looking down on him. "Where am I?" Loki tried to sit up, but shots of pain raced through his body.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." _Is that… Banner? _Loki felt hands lightly push him back down. "You're in no shape to be getting out of bed."

"Where am I?" Loki grunted in pain. Every time he breathed he felt pain. _Pain. So much pain._

"You're in my med room." Tony clarified. _Is he... concerned? __What happened? Why am I in a healing room? Why are the mortals concerned? Why is- Oh… I... remember._

"Loki, how are you feeling?" Bruce shined a light in Loki's eyes, checking his pupils. Then the pain hit Loki worse than ever. He lifted his head to look down at his crotch, his face obviously showing he was in great discomfort. His voice was weak and wobbled as he answered, "It hurts." His head fell back to the pillow, tears brimming his eyes. "Argh! It hurts!" He shouted out, almost crying. He scrunched his face; he still felt the guard inside him, pushing further and further in, never stopping. The pain becoming unbearable. He felt the heavy thrusts rocking his body and the dirty whispers panted into his ear.

"Shh, Loki." Thor grabbed his brother's hand, squeezing it tightly. "It's ok. Shh. Be still." Loki started to squirm in uncomfort, trying to shake the pain away. His pained whimpers convinced Bruce to up the poor god's morphine. When the whimpers started to die down, Bruce began to unstring the laces of Loki's hospital gown; pulling the soft clothe away.

Loki's hand shot up, catching the doctor's hand. "What are you doing!?" Loki growled, panic flooding into his head, clouding his thougths. _No. He wouldn't force himself on me. Why would he hurt me? Why would he do that? He wouldn't... he wouldn't... would he?_

Bruce paused. He saw the pure terror in the trickster's eyes. He needed to choose his next words very carefully, as not to scare the teenager any further. "I'm just checking the bandages on your chest." Bruce took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Loki franticly looked around the room at everyone's faces. He was scared. His hand was shaking as he tightly squeezed Bruce's wrist.

"Loki, please let go of Banner." Thor gently put his hand over Loki's. "You are hurting him." He started to peel away the trembling god's hand. Loki's eyes shot back and forth from Bruce to Thor. He must have realized what was happening as he ever so slowly released his grip on the doctor's wrist, allowing Thor to grab his hand and hold it in his.

"I- I'm sorry." Loki looked away from the Avengers, ashamed of his foolish assumptions. _The doctor wouldn't rape me. Why would he? I am such an idiot! _A blush crept up on his face, tinting his face red. Bruce just nodded a short, "It's alright." and quickly opened up the hospital gown, checked the bandages, and closed the gown. "See. That wasn't so bad." Bruce smiled.

But Loki didn't respond. He lay on the bed staring at the ceiling tiles refusing to admit what had happened to him. Again. _Wait. My chest. The guard!_ Loki sprang up from the bed, pulling at his bandages, trying frantically to tear them off.

"Hey! Loki!" Thor yelled, trying to grab his brother's hands once again. "Loki, stop!" Loki fiercely pulled and ripped at the bandages, tears brimming his eyes. "What did he say!?" He yelled. "What did the guard carve into me!?"

"Loki-" Thor finally caught his flailing brother's hands, and overpowered him, pushing him down back to the bed. "Loki, you need to calm down."

"What did the guard carve on me!?" Loki shouted, trying to push off the blonde god holding him down.

"Brother, that is not of the matter." Thor said, trying anything to quiet his brother, so as not to rip his stiches and only cause more pain.

"Tell me!" Loki yelled, scratching and clawing at Thor's hands. _I have to know! What did he say?! _Loki started to screech and bite at Thor, causing quite a racket.

"Get him a sedative!" Natasha shouted over Loki. Bruce scrambled in the drawers, finally coming up with the serum, and injecting Loki with it.

"Please," Loki choked on his words as he began to sob. He started to loose control of his body as the sedative pumped through his veins. "Please tell me."

"Shh, Loki." Thor bent down rapping the younger god in a hug. He rubbed his hand up and down Loki's back, tenderly shushing him.

"I need to know." Loki's voice wibbled, as he began to drift off into unconsciousness.

OOOO

"Did you say dough?"

"No." Steve rubbed his forehead, clearly annoyed at the billionaire's stupid games. Stark had been going at it for the past twenty-three minutes, and yes he had been counting.

"Did you say crow?"

"No." It was moments like this Steve wished he had just went on and died in the plane crash.

"Did you say grow."

"No Tony, I said no." Steve angrily turned to the brunette, annoyance plainly plastered on his face.

"Mmm…" Tony stroked his go-tee, clearly not intimidated by the super soldier. "I don't think so. I think you said throw."

"Ugh!" Steve threw his hands up in the air, giving up.

"Tony, stop it." Natasha was obviously aggregated too. "Steve said no! You can't take Loki to one of your parties!"

"Why not?" Tony whined like a little kid, putting on his best kicked puppy dog face.

"Because the guy was just raped and we all know how your parties are." Natasha said as if it was the most blunt thing in the world.

"But it will be a good experience for him!" Tony argued, trying to support his point.

"Let him be, Tony!" Bruce growled. All this arguing was upsetting him. He was just trying to enjoy his evening tea in peace. He knew better than that, though. Avenger's Tower? Not since they stepped foot in it, has there been a peaceful day.

"Oh come on guys! Loki needs a little help." Tony didn't even think twice about the slight green creeping into the doctor's skin as he continued on to argue with his comrades.

"Help with what?" Loki appeared at the doorway to the living room. Everyong looked up, slightly shocked at his silent appearance. He wasn't even supposed to be awake yet, let alone out of bed.

"Uhh-" Tony stammered, not wanting to admit that the all powerful trickster god needed help. "Aren't you still supposed to be in the med room?" Tony nonchalantly tried to change the subject, awkwardly taking a sip from his scotch.

"You think I need help." Loki squinted his eyes at the heroes before him. _They think I'm pathetic. They think I'm broken. Well I am **not **broken!_

"We just want to protect you." Steve explained, trying to avoid another frenzy. Another panic attack was sure to end in more than just a few scratches this time.

"No!" Loki pointed a finger at the Captain. "You think I'm some helpless little boy! You think I can't fend for myself!"

"Loki, you are being dramatic." Thor said, getting up from his chair.

"You are wrong." Loki sternly looked into everyone's eyes. "I was raped before and I dealt with it. I can surely do it again." Loki glared at the team one last time before he turned around and left the room.

Thor sighed a long sigh and sat back down; looking at the empty hallway Loki disappeared into. None of this was supposed to happen. He and Loki were supposed to be on Asgard, causing trouble and attending boring conferences that their father had forced them to attend. They should be drinking ale, being brothers, joking with friends, not... not this. "I don't know what to do." He broke down, dropping his head into his hands.

"He just needs space." Clint spoke between bites of his apple. "And he admitted he was raped. I mean that's like good news, right?"

"I- I don't know anymore." Thor whispered; he just wanted to protect his younger brother and he had failed. He failed his one job. He promised to his parents when Loki was born he would protect him from all forms of danger. He wouldn't let anything happen to him. But he failed. And he failed miserably.

"I think Tony's right." Bruce concurred, thinking of all the pros and cons of leaving Loki alone. "Some time alone will let him think and heal." He turned towards the Captain. "Why don't we go out for dinner tonight; let Loki be alone for a little while."

"Hmm… Well I'm ok with it. What about you guys?" Various yes' and sure's flooded the room and it was decided that the team would go to Sonic for dinner.

OOOO

"Maybe we should go some place more… uh…" Steve eyed the steaming corn dog in front of him. "…nutritious."

"Oh don't be a pussy, Cap." Tony rolled his eyes, looking out his car window, watching the waitresses roll by. "Live a little."

"Of all places, why Sonic?" Bruce sighed, poking his soggy burger. He never really liked Sonic. Or burgers. Or fast food.

"You're just here for the girls, aren't you." Clint sassed, drinking his Mt. Dew.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Cap raised an eyebrow, half at Tony, and half at the ingredients inside his food, truly debating whether he would die from what was hidden inside.

"She won't mind." Tony winked at a cute, blonde waitress who waved flirtatiously back.

"Mmm I think she will." Natasha argued, watching the playboy flirt with the waitresses. Oh Pepper, was defiantly gonna make him pay.

"Sir." Jarvis interrupted, his voice ringing within the car. Both Thor and Cap jumped and franticly searched for the mysterious voice, earning a snicker from the archer.

"You have Jarvis in your car?" Bruce looked around, trying to find the source of the British voice, as it seemed to come from everywhere.

"What is it J.?" Tony said taking a big bite out of his double decker cheeseburger, juice dripping everywhere.

"I believe Loki is attempting to take his life." The British voice answered swiftly.

"What!" Thor screeched; Tony spitting out the chewed food in his mouth.

"Where the hell is he?!" Tony said already swinging out of Sonic, and racing out onto the busy road.

"He is on the balcony outside of his room, sir."

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Tony swore under his breath. Couldn't Loki just give them a brake?

"Make this contraption go faster!" Thor yelled, worry swirling inside him. He could not fail his brother. Not again. He wouldn't allow it.

"Dammit, Thor! I'm going as fast as I can!" Tony yelled back, weaving in and out of the crazy New York traffic. He didn't want Loki to die. He did not tolerate two gods fighting for four months for nothing! Damn you, Loki! You better not even fucking think about jumping! And what seemed like hours but was only a mere seven minutes later, the team arrived at the tower. Thor, of course, was the first to burst into the tower, going strait to the elevator.

"Argh!" Thor hit the wall, denting the shiny elevator. "Can't this go any faster?"

But before Steve had a chance to calm the Thunderer down, the doors opened. And there stood Loki on the railing of the balcony, looking down. The doors were flung wide open and a soft breeze blew the curtains, cooling the room down. Thor's heart pumped rapidly as he slowly walked towards the window, not wanting to frighten the black haired god. "Loki?" He spoke, barely keeping his voice from wavering. "Hey, what are you doing?" He put on a soft smile, trying to seem confident.

Loki stood perfectly still, letting the breeze blow through his hair. He watched as the illuminated cars raced beneath him. He heard a voice. A voice talking to him. "Can you look at me?" _It is Thor. Why is Thor here? _Slowly Loki turned his feet around one at a time till he was facing the building. He looked up to see six pairs of eye attentively watching his every move. He felt he was being monitored, as if some science experiment. Why else would they be watching him? It's not like they care about him. No one cares.

The white moonlight shined down, pointing out Loki's sharp cheekbones, making him look more skinny and hallow than Thor would like to think about. "Loki," _Thor is hiding tears._ _Why does he have tears in his eyes?_ "Brother, come down." Thor tried to coax the younger god into coming back into the tower, but when he took a step forward, Loki threatened to jump.

"Stop!" Loki held up his hands. "Don't come near me!" His eyes were red from crying and his throat rasped as he talked. His breathing was ragged and uneven, and his pink cheeks were soaked. He carefully watched every move of the people in front of him. _What do they care?_

Natasha stepped next to Thor, taking control of the situation. "Ok, ok. We won't come any closer." Her tone was gentle, but firm. She had dealt with plenty of situations like these before. "Why don't you tell me why you're up there."

Loki looked into the assassin's eyes, his tears clouding his vision. He didn't want to talk. Not to her. He barely knew her. Loki shook his head, and held out his arms; starting to lean backwards, ready to accept his fate. He had wanted death. He had wanted to die for so long, now. Why won't they just let him die?

"Loki!" Thor desperately shouted. When he realized he grabbed Loki's attention for the moment, he hastily continued. "Do you-" Thor swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "Do you want something?" Seeing his baby brother so sad, so broken, it hurt him. He felt the pain Loki was experiencing and to loose him, to loose the brother he had known for over a thousand would completely shatter his world. He couldn't loose Loki. He couldn't.

"What I want you can't give." Loki dreadfully answered, tears dripping down his cheeks. He was waiting for that gust of wind to push him over the edge and finally end his ghastly life. To finally give him what he longed for.

"No, no, no Loki." Thor slightly smiled, trying to remain positive for the sake of Loki. "Of course I can. Whatever you want I will give it to you."

"No." Loki shook his head back in forth. "No! No! You can't!"

"Loki I promise you that if you come down I will get you whatever it is you want." Loki kept shaking his head back and forth mumbling no to himself. _Thor is lying! He is lying! Everyone lies! _

"Just tell me what it is." Thor slowly spoke, carefully making his way closer to the quivering god, step by step. "And I will give it to you." Thor quickly grabbed Loki's shirt and pulled him inside. Loki fell into the blonde god's arms, violently sobbing.

"I-" Loki mumbled into the chest of the thunderer. "I- I want my- my virginity back." Silence immediately surrounded the room making it more quiet than it had been before if that was even possible. Every Avenger stood; shocked at the impossible request Loki presented.

"Loki, I- I'm sorry." Thor cupped his hands around his baby brother's face. "I can't give you that."

Loki stared into Thor's eyes, and there was a moment when something snapped. Loki's face twisted into something so horrifying, so animalistic, so terribly angry. He violently shoved Thor back, screeching as loud as he could, "Liar! You promised! You promised me! You're a liar!" Loki bounded at Thor, kicking and viciously clawing his face. "You lied to me! You liar! You promised!"

Thor fell backwards at the sudden attack, Loki on top of him, pulling at his hair, kicking at his gut.

"Get a sedative!" Bruce yelled to anyone. Clint hurriedly ran to the first aid box and pulled out a needle.

"Here." He pushed the needle into the doctor's hands. Bruce raced to the flailing Loki and stuck the needle into his neck, pushing the sedative into the god's veins. Loki hardly noticed the serum until his movements started to slow. "You're a liar!" He sobbed, his voice cracking as Thor laid him down onto the ground. "You promised… You lied to me… You lied…" Were Loki's last words before he fell unconscious, and as soon as he did Thor finally let two big tears roll down his face.

"I know. I'm sorry." He cupped the unconscious god's face. "Please forgive me, my baby brother. I have failed you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Got any aces?" Clint asked the doctor as he picked up a potato chip from the glass bowl on the center table. After three days of trying to convince Loki out of his room, the trickster had finally emerged. Although, he seemed to be having trouble looking anyone in the eye, even Thor. So of course when the trickster asked to play cards with them, they readily agreed.

"Yeah." Bruce grumbled as he flicked the card over to the archer. He pushed up his glasses, trying to pin point one card to ask his next victim. "Natasha," the doctor intensely turned his gaze to the redhead, hoping to intimidate her… although it was probably nearly impossible to intimidate a master assassin. "Do you have any kings?"

A slow smile crept its way onto Natasha's face. "Go fish." She knew exactly every card everyone had in their hands, except for one card of Bruce's. But he just gave it away. As she was about to ask the billionaire for the three queens she knew he had, a loud voice came bellowing down the hall accompanied by thunderous footsteps.

"LOKI!" Thor bounded into the room, yelling at the tops of his lungs. Loki's head shot up from his cards as he immediately sprang up from his chair, holding up his hands in defense, letting his cards flutter to the ground. "Hey!" Cap pointed to the cards lying on the ground. "You said you didn't have any two's!"

But Loki had no time to reply as Thor angrily stomped towards the black haired god, each step shaking the ground. Loki had a mischievous smile plastered on his face as he took a step back every time the Thunderer stood a step forward, making sure to keep a safe distance between them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tony shot from his seat, stepping in front of the blistering Thor. "Remember what I said about no fighting inside the tower!"

Thor growled at the interruption and looked down at the metal man. "Loki replaced my shampoo with your Midgardian yogurt!" Thor violently pointed to Loki a few feet away, who still held up his hands in defense, quickly saying, "Oh come on, brother, it was all in good fun!"

Thor pushed past the billionaire and kept walking closer and closer to the trickster, growling with each step.

Loki couldn't help but giggle at the mighty Thor's expression. He was starting to feel better about himself, feel confident, and with confidence came his mischief. "Thor, it was just a little trick." Loki smirked, taking steps back until he hit a table, leaving him nowhere to go. Suddenly fear hit Loki. _Oh no! Not again!_ Flashbacks of the guard pushing him against the hard wall swamped his mind. _No! Get off! Thor wouldn't do this._ _Would he? Stop! Get Away! _Loki remembered how weak and pathetic he felt as the guard sucked and nipped at his neck. How he moaned for him to stop.

Terror slowly lurked onto Loki's face. His heart started beating loud and his breathing became erratic. "Yea, you best be afraid Loki." Thor threatened. He had to wash his hair for forty-five minutes straight, after Loki's prank! Loki's arm became heavy as stone as he tried to push the huge god away. Sweat started to gather at his brow in the effort of keeping himself collected and not loosing it all and start sobbing in front of everyone. Not again.

Thor raised his hand to punch Loki as his punishment then leave, but his brother caught his hand before he could swing. Loki's eyes watered as he fought back the memories of his violation. The memory of being mercilessly pounded into over and over until he had no will left to live. Loki took a deep breath and put on his best smile, "You wouldn't hit a rape victim would you?"

Thor's strength behind his punch instantly weakened. He creased his eyebrows, stumbling for his words, obviously surprised at Loki's words. "Loki why would you- why would you say that?"

Loki closed his eyes and took another deep breath, trying to calm down his frantic thoughts. He faked another smile, letting go of Thor's hand. "I don't want to get punched." Thor didn't respond, but only looked on at the younger brother. "Well," Loki said, scooting past Thor and walking towards the hallway. "I think I'll retreat to my quarters."

Loki left, and Cap walked over to the Thunderer who hadn't moved, but stood perfectly still, contemplating the words of the trickster. Thor stared at the spot the younger god was only a moment ago. "You know," Steve put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "He called you brother."

OOOO

"Morning." Loki cheerfully smiled, as all the occupants in the room looked up at the unusually peppy god.

"Uh, good morning." Bruce answered uncertainly. Loki smiled and nodded his thanks, walking over to the black kitchen island, hoping to find something to eat.

"I don't like this." Clint whispered, leaning in towards his teammates. "Why is he so happy?" Everyone eyed the god of mischief carefully, as Loki was picking up various fruits from a big bowl and inquisitively inspecting each one. "I mean its great he is happy, he deserves to be happy, but," Loki accidentally dropped one of the fruits, causing a mush of mess on the floor. "He hasn't given a real smile since before the guard, you know... It's just so sudden. Why now?"

Steve raised his eyebrow as Loki started to hum softly. "Maybe he got a good night sleep." He suggested. Clint was right. Loki had been gloomy and distant, why had his demeanor suddenly shifted to happy and perfectly content?

"Good night sleep or not, the guy was raped and then tried to commit suicide three days ago. He shouldn't be this happy. Not yet." Tony said, folding his arms in suspicion. He knew what it felt like to have no hope and to want to die. There was no possible way his happiness was real.

"Banner," Loki looked at the doctor with inquiring eyes as he picked a fruit from the bowl on the counter. "What is this?" He held up a curved, yellow fruit with a green tip, which turned to brown at the top.

"Uhh," Bruce pushed his glasses up and looked at what the god was currently holding in his hand. "That's a banana."

"Hmm." Loki looked back to the curious fruit. "What a peculiar food."

"He's acting like nothing happened. Like everything is normal." Natasha watched as Loki abandoned the fruit, cautiously stepped around the smooshed fruit on the ground, and moved to the cupboards.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Bruce suggested. Everyone turned to look at Thor. Thor, realizing all attention was on him, glanced at all the pairs of eyes watching him expectantly. "Me?"

"Yes." Tony said as if it were the only logical action to take. "You're the one who got him down from the balcony."

"That is because I pulled him down." Thor defended. Loki is his brother, and he is supposed to protect him, but everything he was doing seemed to make things worse. Talking to Loki about his… incident with the guard would most likely only make things worse than they already were.

"Thor, Loki is your responsibility while he is here on Earth." Steve motioned to Loki as he spoke, who was currently digging through the fridge, apparently completely forgetting about the cupboards. "You are the one who needs to talk to him."

Thor eyed his brother uncertainly, dreading the start of the conversation no one wanted to have. He felt a hand placed on his. "We will be right here with you, Thor, if anything goes wrong." Natasha comforted the blonde god the best she could.

Thor let out a long sigh before he called over to Loki. Loki's head shot up at the sound of his name, banging his head on the fridge shelf above him, making various bottles and containers rattled. He quickly pulled out of the fridge and turned to face the person who called him.

"Can you come here, please?" _Uh oh. Thor looks sorrowful. Why? This is about the guard, isn't it._ Loki tossed the interrogating thoughts out of his head and put on a smile, walking over to the group. He sat down in the only empty chair available and searched the looks each Avenger gave him. _They are disgusted in me, aren't they? They want me to leave their tower._

"Loki," Thor started, looking at the fuzzy carpet beneath him. "We were talking, and-" Thor's voice died off, leaving Loki to raise his eyebrow in question. "And?" Loki asked when the Thunderer remained silent.

"And we want you to talk about what happened between you and the guard."

Loki shut his eyes and let out a small, annoyed whine. "Thor we already tried this last time. I'm fine." _Why can't these stupid people get this into their thick skulls!? I. Am. Fine. I don't want help. I don't need help. I don't deserve help. I'm a slut. A whore. Cheap._

"Loki, please. Talk to me about it." The look in Thor's eyes was desperate. His face was soft and concerned. _He cares. Even after he saw me defiled in front of him he still cares. Why? Why would he possibly still care?_

"Why do you care so much?" Loki spat back bitterly. He was embarrassed. Thor and his friends saw him being raped. They saw how easily the guard made him cry and beg for mercy. They witnessed every detail of how he was pinned down and mercilessly pumped in and out of, and how he was left on the cold marble, blood and semen dripping out of him.

"Because I care about you, Loki." Thor's face was unreadable. It held a mixture between sadness, dread, anger, and something else. "And what happened to you was not ok." Loki could see the wetness in Thor's eyes. Was he going to cry?

"I deserved it." Loki looked away from the others, shame taking control of his emotions. He couldn't stand to look at their faces. _They are disgusted in me. I'm filthy. I'm tainted._

"What!" Thor shouted. He seemed surprised. "Loki, you most defiantly did not deserve what that filth did to you!"

"Yes I did!" Loki shouted back. _How could he say that? Loki_ tried to blink back the tears, but they burned behind his eyelids, and slipped past anyway. "He- that guard was doing such unspeakable things to me, and I- and I just laid there like a slut letting him!"

A startled pause fell upon the room. It was deafening. Thor casted his eyes to the floor, not wanting anyone to see his oncoming tears. "Loki, you are not a slut." His voice wobbled at the thought of his brother saying such mean things about himself. But he was even more angered than sad. How could he let this happen? To a prince of Asgard? To one of the most smart, cunning, mischievous gods he knew? To his baby brother?

"I don't even want to hear it." Loki fiercely snapped. _Thor has no right to say that! He has no idea what I've been through!_

"Loki, it is true!" Thor argued, his face clearly showing his confusion as to why Loki wouldn't believe him.

"No. You don't get to say anything! You weren't the one who was touched! You weren't the one who was carved into! You weren't the one who was fucked liked a common street whore!"

"Loki, I'm sorry." Thor was going to continue but the trickster god cut him off. "You know I have been teetering on the edge ever since the first time the guard fucked me." Loki screeched as his tears fell from his face. Thor winced at the crying god's choice of words but did not interrupt. "Every day I debated whether it was worth it to keep living or not. Every day I wanted to die. But when- when I saw what the guard carved into me- what he said- I- I couldn't take it any longer."

It was true. After Bruce had cleaned all of the trickster's wounds, Thor had asked to see his baby brother. He had looked so innocent as he slept on the med bed, not a worry on his face. Bruce said some things to him but all he heard was something about translating. The doctor undid the bandages on Loki's chest and Thor gasped at the sight before him. In deep, bloody gashes, were the words, "Property of Rinam" carved into Loki's skin. Of course the words had been carved in the Asgardian tongue, so his human friends did not know what it said. He did not attempt to restrain the tears as he told his friends the meaning of the horrid words. The words that would forever be a reminder to Loki.

Loki pointed a guilty finger at the Thunderer. "But then you! You had to pull me back! You had to take the only thing that would make me happy away!" Thor didn't say anything. No one did. The room was silent except for the sniffles and whimpers of Loki. Loki stood up and looked down at the blonde god in disgust. "And you wonder why I hate you." Loki shook his head left the room.

After a few moments, Tony rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Man, he has a thing for dramatic exits."

OOOO

Later that evening the Avengers all gathered around the TV in various positions with their popcorn and candies, snuggling up to the closest pillow. Everyone needed relaxing time with the current events that are taking place, especially Thor.

"_Oh my god! I love your bracelet! Where did you get it?" _A beautiful blonde reached across the lunchroom table, touching a beaded bracelet of the redhead across from her.

"_Oh, my mom made it for me." _The redhead answered.

"_It's adorable."_

"_It's so fetch!" _A curly haired brunette smiled.

"_What is fetch?" _The blonde looked over to the brunette as if she was stupid.

"_Oh, it's like slang… from England."_ The brunette nodded vigorously.

"_So if you're from Africa, why are you white?" _Another blonde asked dumbly.

"_Oh my god, Karen! You can't just ask people why their white." _The brunette scolded.

Laughter erupted throughout the room. "Ahh…" Clint sighed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "I love this movie."

"Sir." Jarvis voiced, pausing the movie.

Tony, through a mouth full of buttery popcorn, answered, "What, Jarvis?"

"I believe Loki is hurting himself." The British voice spoke crisply.

"What? Where is he? What is he doing?" Tony questioned, quickly gulping down the food in his mouth, and throwing off his blanket, getting ready to run after the mischievous god.

"He is currently in the shower ripping out the stitches in his rectum, Sir."

That was all it took for Thor to spring up from his seat and bolt down the hallway, being closely followed by the others. He turned down the twisting hallways to finally come to a silver door. He twisted the knob, but it was locked. Thor pounded on the door, "Loki, brother open up!"

He could hear the water running and muffled pained grunts through the door. "Loki, open this door!" He continued to pound on the door but it was all in vain. Thor's heart raced with worry and fear for his younger brother. Thor reached for the knob again but pulled it off, pushing through the door.

"Thor, you're lucky I'm a billionaire!" Tony called after Thor, but it only landed on deaf ears. Driven by worry, Thor barged through the locked bathroom door, running into the bathroom. What Thor saw made him immediately stop, the other heroes right behind him. He couldn't help but gasp at all the blood.

Loki sat in the shower with red everywhere. Blood flowed down the drain from the hysteric god as he ripped and tore at the stitches inside him, grunting and whimpering every time he pulled. Bloody handprints and claw marks filled the shower wall and covered Loki's pale skin. His chest, where his engravings were, was scratched open and was bleeding profusely. Loki continued to grunt and groan in agony as he shoved his fingers up his injured hole and rip out black thread, blood sprouting with it.

"Loki!" The doctor called out. "Loki you need to stop." Bruce moved fast but hesitantly. He didn't want to scare the already crazed god and he felt a little uncomfortable considering Loki was naked. Bruce reached the shower door and slowly opened it, being careful not to hit Loki.

Loki had made no sign that he recognized the presence of the others in the room, so it was no shock when he nearly jumped out of his skin as a hand was laid on him. Loki screamed at the top of his lungs, violently slashing at the doctor with bloody fingernails. Loki's face held pure terror and was bright pink, either from crying or blood, Bruce could not tell.

Bruce fell backwards, trying to avoid Loki's attacks. This snapped Thor back to reality. Thor lunged forward, trying to grab ahold of Loki's wrists. "Loki, calm down!" He struggled to say, for Loki was putting up quite a fight, flailing and biting at the thunder god's arms. But Thor was rather stronger and managed to lift the frenzied Loki out of the shower.

"Let go of me! Let go! Get away!" Loki kicked at the blonde and landed a punt into Thor's stomach, making Thor loosen his grip; a short grunt escaping his lips. Loki took his chance and scrambled to the corner of the bathroom. Blood seeped from his open wounds, trailing its way down his legs. He watched anxiously as the Avengers unconsciously created a barrier, leaving him no place to run. He was cornered again.

"Should I get a sedative?" Cap whispered to Bruce. The doctor slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off Loki. Cap disappeared from the group and sprinted out of the room.

"Loki," Natasha tried to reason. "We don't want to hurt you." Loki's eyes wildly flew from one person to the next, not trusting to take his eyes off any one. "We just want to help."

"I don't need your help!" Loki wailed. _I don't need their help. I don't need any one's help!_

"Loki, please listen." Bruce held up his hands to show he had no weapons on him and was harmless. "You are bleeding pretty bad. I need to stop the blood flow before you bleed out."

"No. No, no, no." Loki mumbled shaking his head. Things started to become muffled. He held his hands to his head, trying to focus. People were talking to him, but they made no sound. Blackness started to creep to the edges of his vision, making him feel light headed. The last thing he saw was, Thor rushing to catch him before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey!" Loki felt something lightly slapping his face. "Come on, sweetie, time to wake up." Loki hazily opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly to wipe away the blurriness.

The first thing he saw was the yellow smile of the guard, Rinam, looking down at him. The next thing he noticed was the Avengers once again trapped behind an orange force field, all of them not uttering a single word, but only looking at the guard with sheer hatred.

"Good morning, sexy." The guard lovingly caressed the black haired gods face before swooping down and stealing a kiss. Loki, too dazed to do anything, only sat where he was. _Wait. Why am I sitting?_

Loki pulled his hands up to push away the guard and to find what the hell was happening, but his hands moved no more than an inch from where they were restrained behind him.

Rinam pulled away from the kiss, and leaned his forehead against Loki's, taking in a deep breath. He smiled as he breathed out, saying, "You smell like leather and old books, Loki. It's quite intoxicating."

That made Loki want to puke. Loki once again tried to wriggle his hands free, but all that got him was a light trickle of blood running down his hand. He looked down around him and saw his legs were tied also, to a chair he was currently trapped in.

The guard stood up, walking over to the only thing keeping Thor from ripping his head off. Loki quickly looked around, trying to decipher where he was. He was in his room at Stark Tower.

The guard clutched his hands behind his back as he turned around to face Loki. "You know, Loki, I love watching you squirm." Loki listened to the guard's words, but made sure to keep his face blank, not showing his fear. "And today I thought I'd try something different."

Loki didn't like were this was going. If the guard was going to rape him, wouldn't he be doing it already? But no, the guard was staying near the force field. Near the Avengers. Near his friends. The guard reached into the force field, his hand gliding right through, and snatched Stark by the collar, pulling him out.

"Hey! Let me go!" Tony yelled trying to hit the man holding him, but he couldn't seem to reach him. Rinam dragged the skirmishing billionaire to a chair and forcefully push him down upon it. Tony tried to stand up, but before he had the opportunity, his hands were pulled behind him and tied to the chair.

"What are you doing?" Loki tried to distract the guard away from Tony, but the guard only smiled at him. Rinam reached a hand inside his pocket, pulling out three bottles of different colored liquids and shaking them in front of Tony.

"When I got Malitiosus out of the way, I thought I'd take a couple of his potions with me. It is not like he has any use for them now." The guard chuckled, popping the lid off a blue-purple colored potion, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I have no idea what they do." He turned towards Loki. "And instead of having sex with you, today I thought I would switch it up a little."

Loki tensely watched as the guard managed to force open Tony's mouth and start to overturn the bottle. Tony thrashed and grunted violently, trying to put as much space between him and the guard as possible.

"Stop!" Loki franticly shouted at the guard. Loki didn't know what that potion was. He was a sorcerer not a potionist. That potion could harm Stark. Or even kill him!

"And why would I do that?" The guard laughed, stopping the bottle just before the first drip of liquid entered the billionaire's mouth, Tony letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Loki didn't know what to do. His mind raced a mile a minute trying to come up with a solution to his dire problem. There was none. "Please don't hurt him." _Oh no. _Loki felt tears starting to build up. Was he really so pathetic as to cry right now?

The guard seemed to mockingly ponder Loki's plea but pushed it off, laughing, "I don't think so." Rinam once again started to tilt the bottle above Tony who began thrashing again.

"No! Wait!" Loki couldn't help himself; tears started to glide their way down his slightly pink cheeks. The guard turned his eyes to meet Loki's. "Please. Please leave him alone. I'll do anything!"

Loki closed his eyes, as he could not bear to watch what would happen to one of his first friends in many, many years. But he heard no screaming, no thrashing. Things were silent. Loki felt a hot, wet tongue press against his cheeks, licking his tears. He opened his eyes.

"You know I can't refuse your crying face." The guard leaned down to Loki's ear. "You know what your tears do to me." The alluring words sent a shiver down Loki's spine and he tried to take a deep breath to calm his terrified mind.

"I'll do anything." Loki glanced past the guard's shoulder to look at the faces of his friends. Hurt. Scared. Confused. Every single face held confusion. They had no idea that he had to do this. He had to. To save them. Loki looked back at the guard. "But you must leave them alone."

"Negotiating, are we?" Rinam smirked. Loki only continued to stare on at the guard, awaiting his fate. "Alright." The guard chuckled, sliding his hands around Loki's waist, and behind his back, untying the ropes around the teenager's hands, and then moved to his feet.

Loki stood from the chair and kneaded his wrists, trying to rub away the pain. As he looked up, the guard had moved to his bed and was sitting on the edge, smirking at him. "Changed your mind?" Rinam asked in an arrogant tone.

Loki gulped and shook his head, but stayed glued to his spot in terror. "Loki!" a voice called to him. He turned his eyes to see it was Thor pounding on the force field. "You don't have to do this! Please, don't do this!"

"Loki!" This time it was the guard calling his name. He pointed to the spot between his legs. "Come here."

Loki took a step forward, despite the pleas of his brother, and shakily knelt down before the guard. "Are you going to obey everything I say?" Loki's heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach as he nodded slowly.

The guard roughly grabbed Loki's hair and forced the teenager to look at him. "Good." Rinam gently stroked a hand over Loki's scarred chest. "You already belong to me." Fear suddenly filled Loki as the guard pulled out a long, semi hard penis. He stared on, too scared to do anything.

"Use your mouth." The guard growled as he forced Loki's head down, making him gag at the sudden intrusion in his mouth. The guard let out a large breath as the black haired god began to suck on his member. The guard's cock began to grow harder as his grip on the back of Loki's head became tighter, forcing Loki down further on his erect member.

A sharp gasp left the guard's lips, as Loki's tongue slid over the dripping pre-cum tip of his penis. Loki gaged at the taste and tried to pull off but the guard pushed him down even father until Loki's nose hit the brown pubic hair at the base. The guard snarled, "You don't stop until I say!"

Loki tried franticly to pull away, but the guard was much stronger and as the guard stood, Loki was forced to rise higher on his knees also. Loki felt the guard place his other hand on his head and start thrusting into his mouth.

Tears gushed down Loki's face as he stopped trying to fight of the guard, realizing it was useless. He made a promise, and he had to keep that promise if he was going to protect the Avengers.

The thrusts became faster and faster until the guard shoved himself as deep down as he could go into the teenager's throat and moaned loudly as his release came. Loki's eyes popped open as he desperately tried to pull away from the guard. Semen flooded down his throat making him gag uncontrollably.

When the guard was done, he pulled out just far enough till the tip of his penis finished dripping onto the young prince's tongue. This time Loki was successful in pulling away and falling to the ground, nearly vomiting at the salty taste that lingered in his mouth.

He coughed and spitted, trying anything to make the wretched taste dissipate, but nothing seemed to work. Loki finally stood up, looking down upon the ground in shame. He did it. He did what he had to, to set his friends free. It was over.

"Take off your clothes." Loki's eyes shot up to meet the guard's. "Then get on the bed." _What? No! No I'm done! _"Wha- What?" Loki stumbled, not believing what he had just heard.

"Need I repeat my self?" The guard looked slightly agitated as he squinted his hungry eyes at the black haired prince.

"No! I'm done! I filled my part of the bargain! Now let them go!" Loki yelled, pointing to the Avengers who stood sadly behind the force field, not being able to help him.

"Our bargain was you would do as I say. Now take off your clothes and get on the bed!" The guard repeated threateningly, walking closer to Loki.

"We are done. Release them!" Loki shouted. _How could he do this? I fulfilled what he said!_

The guard brutally grabbed Loki's arms and threw him onto the bed, making the young prince bounce slightly. "You couldn't of possible thought that was all I wanted." The guard crawled onto the bed.

Loki scrambled backwards until he hit the backboard, leaving him nowhere to go. Loki swung at the guard, but the guard caught his fist. Rinam picked up the rope laying on the ground and bound Loki's flailing wrists, one attached to each post.

Tears collected at the corners of Loki's eyes and threatened to spill over. "Let me go! We had a deal!" Loki pulled at his restraints, hoping they would loosen on their own.

The guard smile, moving his hands down the teenager's body until they rested on his hips. "You broke that deal when you denied me." Loki squirmed uncomfortably. The guard's fingers slipped under Loki's pants and swiftly pulled them down, exposing pale, white skin.

Loki felt hot breath on his ear as he heard the guard mumble, "You are so beautiful, Loki. I can't comprehend that I was the lucky one to have you first." The guard's tongue began to nibble and kiss Loki's neck as his hands moved to take off the teenager's shirt.

When the unwanted garment was removed, fingers moved down to tease Loki's entrance, probing in and out. Loki tried to pull away from his attacker's touch, but the headboard prevented his escape. Rinam's fingers pulled out and Loki sighed in relief, but it was short lived as a playful tongue took its place, gliding its way over sensitive hole.

Loki gasped, for he had never experienced something like this. He felt the guard laugh as his tongue twisted and turned inside him. The tongue finally finished its dance and pulled away.

Loki's muscles relaxed at the absence and he silently prayed the guard was done. But he knew better. He was not a child any longer. Loki whimpered as he felt the tip of an erection prod at his entrance. "Don't." He whispered, the tears already beginning to fall.

Loki screamed in pain as the guard harshly pushed inside him, giving him no time to adjust. It stung more than usual. Loki gripped at the headboard trying to cope with the unrelenting pain. It didn't take long before the guard was fully seated inside him.

Two hands started to roam over Loki's body as the guard started to callously thrust in and out. "Aren't you going to beg me to stop?" The guard grunted between thrusts. "Or are too much of a whore to even try?"

Loki's only response was pained groans and whimpers. The angered guard, determined to get the prince to cry out, leaned further over the teenager, plummeting deeper inside him. Loki screamed such an ear-piercing scream everyone in the room flinched.

"Ah! Urgh stop!" Loki begged, trying to move away from the pain. "It hurts! Stop!"

"Better." Smiled the guard. Loki swallowed the bile forming in his throat as he could not only feel the thrusts of the guard, but he could also hear them, smacking against his skin.

It wasn't long before the guard's thrust became erratic and his moans louder. With one last thrust, pushing further into Loki than he had gone before, the guard emptied himself into the teenager, his seed splashing further inside than he could reach.

The guard's limp body crashed down on the lethargic prince, breathing heavily. They laid like that for quite some time, the guard panting and the prince sobbing. But the time came when Rinam pulled out of the teenager and tucked himself away.

The guard untied Loki's restraints and leaned down, just mere inches from his face. "Stay tight for me, my whore prince." Loki lifted his dreary eyes to see the guard give him one last kiss before disappearing through a portal.

When the guard was gone, Loki noticed the presence of the Avengers, still trapped and still watching him sadly. He hauled his heavy and aching body to the edge of the bed, sliding his feet to the floor. Every minuscule movement shot pains through his body, earning small mewls of agony.

Loki ignored the looks of sympathy everyone cast him and stood on his feet. He neglected the burning pain, and tried to take a step forward, but his knees buckled beneath him, sending him crashing down to the ground.

Loki continued to sob, his face down in the fuzzy carpet. _I can't do anything. I can't fight off a guard! I can't fucking walk! I can't even seem to take my own life! _Loki opened his eyes to see his knife under his bed. He had put it there in case of an emergency. But of course he was too stupid to only remember it now.

He slowly crawled over it, painfully dragging his abused body with him. As he reached his bed, he slipped his hand under and found the familiar blade. He pulled it out and propped himself up against the bed, trying to find the least painful way to sit.

"Loki." Loki didn't even bother to react to his name being spoken. "Brother, put the knife down."

Loki looked down to his misused hole that was bleeding greatly. The guard's words rang in Loki's mind. Loki took the knife and held it against his alabaster skin and pressed hard, breaking through.

Tears blurred his vision and sobs filled his ears as he carved into his body. When he was finished he looked down at his work. Slut, whore, pathetic, were carved into his arms and bleeding immensely._ I will never forget. Never. I, Loki, am a whore. I am a slut. I am pathetic, and weak, and a disgrace to all of Asgard. I will never forget._


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm trying to explain this picture in the story**

post/37314703017/shadow-and-light-we-are-twilight-blooms-in

Loki woke. He wasn't in his room, but it looked very much like he was. He could tell by the smell of the room and the way the sunlight hit the wall, this was not his room. He sat up on the bed, his vision momentarily turning black.

"I would rest longer, Loki." The sudden voice made Loki almost fall off the bed in fright. "You have lost a lot of blood." Loki took a deep breath, calming his heart beat before answering the British voice, "I am fine, Jarvis."

He flung the sheets off his body and sat on the edge of the bed. _Huh. _Loki chuckled to himself. _They removed the cords of the blinds so I wouldn't strangle myself._ Loki smiled as he started to stand up. _You can take away the cords, but you can't take away the desire to die._

Loki took his first steps; pain jolting through him. He grunted his way to the door and twisted the knob. It was locked. "Jarvis, why is my door locked?" Loki continued to twist the knob back and forth, hoping to magically unlock it somehow.

"I am honestly sorry, Loki, but you are not permitted to leave without supervision." The British voice answered, actually sounding as if it was truly sorry.

"So I am supposed to stay here all day?" Loki grumbled walking back and reluctantly sitting down, crossing his feet on the bed. A knock sounded at the door before the A.I. could answer Loki's question.

"Loki?" _Who is that? Is that the Captain?_ "Loki, can we come in?" _We? Who is we? _ Loki did not respond which didn't seem to matter, for the entire group of heroes walked into the room anyways.

The first face Loki noticed was the doctor's. "Are you feeling any pain?" Bruce walked over to Loki, stopping a few feet away, not venturing any closer. Loki eyed him suspiciously. _Usually Banner is very friendly. Why does he seem so distant?_

"No." Loki answered. The Avengers were obviously not expecting that answer. No one else spoke, leaving an awkward gap in the conversation.

_Why are they looking at me like that? Like I'm some animal… They are appalled. I'm disgusting. They saw what I did with the guard. They can't stand to look at me. _Loki hurriedly looked at the ground, perilously blinking away the tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked back up, ignoring his ashamed feelings. "How did you disable the force field?" he asked no one in particular.

"Same way as last time." Natasha answered, seeming completely relaxed. Her arms were crossed and her face tired. _She's tired. She must have not slept. Why?_ "After awhile it disappeared."

Loki raised his eyebrow in question. "Yeah, we were confused too." Tony conceded. "I mean, I didn't even know those things actually existed."

Loki looked at the billionaire with a 'of course they exist' look before he thought aloud, "A force field must be constantly reinforced to remain stable." Loki's eyes shifted back and forth, thinking intently. "So if no other potion was added, the support must have weakened until it dissipated completely."

After a pause of thinking, Clint said, "Ok, I guess that explains it." The archer folded his arms over his chest, willing to accept Loki's reasoning. It was better than the bizarre theories Stark had concocted.

Thor stepped forward; he had not really been paying attention to the conversation, but had only stared at Loki sadly. Thor walked up to Loki and joined him, sitting on the bed. Thor rapped his feet; circling around the crissed-crossed Loki. (See the ulr)

Loki scrunched his face in displeasure. The last thing he wanted was to be touched right now. Especially by Thor. "Thor what are you doing?" Loki leaned away from the huge, blonde god circling around him.

"I am **so** sorry, little brother." The way Thor looked at Loki made Loki feel the Thunderer's emotions. His sadness. His hurt. Thor rapped his arms around Loki, enfolding him in a hug. He loving let his head fall, till his cheek pressed against Loki's shoulder.

Loki sat for a moment, slightly surprised, slightly frightened. The emotions racing around were drowning him. But finally, he could not contain his despair and dropped his head in his hands, crying freely. Sobs and chokes made their way through his usually heavy guarded lips.

For so long he had hidden. He hid his sadness. His depression. His fear. He hid his jealousy of Thor and his friends. He even hid his rape. He lied. He improvised. He came up with any excuse to make it appear he was fine. That he was good, and all was right with the world. But that all crashed down in burning flames when the guard had taken advantage of him in front of the Avengers. In front of Thor.

Loki cried. He cried for every time he was thrusted into. For every time a burning kiss touched his skin. For every time he covered up the fact that he was abused. Loki cried. And he did not know how long he sat there, Thor squeezing him tightly as he bitterly cried, but when his tears started to lessen he cleared his throat. He gathered all the dignity left inside him and sat up a little. "I'm- I'm s- so sorry for- for giving the guard a- a- a bl- blow j-"

Thor squeezed Loki's waist, immediately shushing him. "Loki, don't say that. That monster is a terrible person." Loki could tell Thor had been crying too. The blonde's cheeks were wet and glistened with the tracks of shed tears.

"No- no- no." Loki shook his head; a hiccup blurted out of his lips. "I- I chose to."

"No Loki. That guard manipulated you into doing what he wanted, to fulfill his sick desires." Loki only continued to shake his head vigorously, whimpers still babbling out, refusing any reason from the blonde. Thor released his hold around Loki and moved his hands to cup Loki's face. "Loki, you listen to me."

Thor forced Loki's face to turn until it was facing him. The younger god looked up through tear filled eyes to Thor's gentle blue ones. "Don't you ever, not even for a second, blame yourself. He forced himself upon you. He made you do things you didn't want to do. It is not your fault."

Loki's tears started to spill over once again. Thor removed his hands from the teenager's face, moving them back down to circle Loki's waist. "And if you try to jump out a window again, I'll jump after you."

Loki's crying suddenly turned to confusion. "What?" Thor only nodded in affirmation. "Why- why would you jump also?" Loki ruffled his eyebrows, trying to comprehend his not brother's reasoning.

"Because I care. Because I'm here for you. Because I love you, Loki." Loki sniffled, wiping his nose, a small smile appearing. If Thor had not been right next to him, he surely would have missed it. But he saw it. He saw that smile he had not seen in years.

"And don't you ever forget it." Thor smiled, pulling the trickster into a hug and squeezing him gently. "Don't you ever forget it." Thor repeated.


	8. Chapter 8

"Brother!"

Loki's head turned around, trying to locate the origin of the voice.

"Brother, I have something for you."

The voice was definitely Thor's. But what could Thor possibly have for him? It had better not be another extreme hug. Last time Thor gave him one of those, he had bruised a couple of ribs. Loki seriously debated whether or not to hide from his ginormous brother's gift, for the fear of more bruises.

But he made his decision too late, for Thor had finally caught sight of him and smiled. "Ah! I have finally found were you have been hiding, Loki!" Thor noisily yelled across the living room, apparently not noticing a few other Avengers were trying to take naps.

Loki rolled his eyes. "I have been here all evening, you buffoon." Loki motioned to were he was comfortably sitting in a black bean bag chair with the current book he was reading.

Thor made his way over to Loki and held out his hand, which he currently clutched a scroll in. "I have brought you this."

"Yes, I can see that." Loki eyed the parchment, which was tied up nicely with a red ribbon. "May I have it?" Loki questioned, when Thor made no move of giving it to him.

"Oh!" Thor released his grip on the paper. "Yes, of course!"

Loki took the paper from the blonde's hand and untied the ribbon carefully. As he unrolled it, he read every word profoundly. "Where did you get this?" Loki spoke, not taking his eyes off the paper.

"A raven gave it to me, why?" Thor's eyebrow's knitted.

Loki turned the piece of paper around, letting it face Thor. "It's from your father."

Thor quickly scanned the letter, not really reading any of the words, except for the signature at the bottom. "What? How did the raven get it?"

Loki looked on at Thor dumbfounded. "Your stupidity does not cease to amaze me. The raven must have been one of the AllFather's messenger birds, you idiot."

Thor, choosing to ignore the poisoned words, asked, "Well, what does Father say?"

Loki paused. He kept a straight face and softly spoke the almost impossible words. "He wants me to come home."

"Brother, that is wonderful!" Thor cheered, picking up and wrapping the trickster in a hug.

Loki wriggled and pushed against Thor's face, but nothing seemed to upset the huge god. "Put me down, Thor!" Loki yelled, trying to kick him in the nuts.

"Would you two assholes shut the fuck up!" Clint angrily yelled from across the room. "Some of us are trying to get some fucking sleep before the next mission!"

Hearing the archer's rude words, Thor let go of the trickster and softly chuckled at the bitter faces Loki made at him. "Brother, why are you not celebrating?" He said in a much quieter voice.

"If you would of let me finish, I would have said the AllFather has asked me to participate in Rinam's trial. They have caught him and want me to testify against him."

Thor's face quickly fell. But just as soon as it had, it was bright and cheery once again. "That is still good news, Loki. That guard is finally captured, and he will be punished for his crimes."

"But I did not tell the AllFather about Rinam." Loki's face turned sour, his eyes darkening. "Which means you did."

Thor's surprise seeped its way out onto his face as his throat went dry. Yes, it was true. He did tell Father and Mother. He did not like to keep secrets from them and this was a pretty big one. But it was all for Loki's protection!

"How could you!?" Loki yelled. He felt so foolish for thinking Thor wouldn't gossip about his rape. Of course he would! Thor couldn't lie to save his life! But this time it was so personal. It wasn't supposed to happen, let alone in front of the Avengers! And now the AllFather and AllMother knew. Who knew who else Thor could of told!

"Loki, I'm sorry!" Thor stretched out his hands, attempting to hug his brother, but Loki shuffled back, away from his open arms. "Loki, I only wanted to protect you. And I have! Rinam is caught! He will surely be punished, now!"

Loki did not respond. Instead he turned his head away from Thor, needing time to think. He thought of the possibility of returning to Asgard. But if he did, he would return to people who looked upon him with sympathy. He didn't want that. All he wanted was to have his normal life back, before any of this happened. The time when he played pranks on Thor and his friends. The time when he and Thor would make faces at each other during their school lessons, bored out of their minds. But he knew too well that would never be possible.

After a paused moment, Loki turned back to Thor. "I'll go." Thor's face lit up like a child's when receiving presents. "But," Loki held up his hand, stopping his brother from interrupting. "I will only attend the trial, and then I am leaving."

"What?" Thor did not understand his brother's reasoning and was not sure he wanted to. Why didn't Loki want to come back to his home? To where he was raised? Did he not want his life back as a prince of Asgard?

"Asgard is not a home to me anymore. I will not stay." Loki looked hard into Thor's watery blue eyes. "If you truly love me, Thor, you will not try and make me stay with you."

Thor swallowed the growing lump in his throat, and blinked back the few tears forming. "I won't."

_Fin._


End file.
